leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Generation II
mod 3}}|0=Gold|1=Silver|2=Crystal}} |primary=Gold |secondary=Silver |tertiary=Crystal |region=Johto |ndex=251 |debuten=October 15, 2000 |debutjp=November 21, 1999 |battlearena= |enden=March 19, 2003 |endjp=November 21, 2002 }} The second generation (Japanese: }} second generation) of Pokémon games, referred to as the Gold & Silver series in 's box blurb and instruction manual, and sometimes called the metal generation or metallic generation by older players due to the names of the paired versions, is a sequel to the Generation I games , , , and . Beginning with Pokémon Gold and Pokémon Silver and later joined by , Generation II began the Pokémon series' expansion-focused nature, introducing to the world which did not exist and are unable to be obtained in the Generation I games, and the new region of Johto. Many of these Pokémon expand the evolution families of older Pokémon, while a majority of them are brand-new evolutionary families. The initial hint that Generation II was on its way came in early 1997, with the release of the 's first episode. A Pokémon appears to Ash Ketchum on the first day of his journey, shortly after he and become friends, that cannot be identified by the Pokédex. This magnificent golden bird, later revealed to be the Legendary mascot of Gold Version, , was the first Pokémon from a future generation to debut in the anime. The games, initially named directly as "Pocket Monsters 2", were set for release in late 1997, but were pushed back to 1999 with the intention to redevelop the games to work with the Game Boy Color better. Details in the games indicate that the storyline of the Generation II games occurs three years after the one in Generation I and Generation III, while the storyline of the Sinnoh-based Generation IV games indicate that they occur contemporaneously to Generation II as Generation I does to Generation III. Advances in gameplay In addition to retaining the system from Generation I in almost every aspect, several key innovations were made to the series, most of which have been retained in every generation since. Major additions * The introduction of , bringing the total to 251. Several are evolved forms of or pre-evolutions of , while others are their own evolutionary lines. * The addition of , bringing the total to 251 as well. * The addition of two new types, the and types, to balance out the overpowered type and the underpowered type. * A new region to explore, Johto, in addition to the Generation I region, with the latter accessible after the Elite Four have been defeated. Johto has its own set of eight new Gyms and Gym Leaders to defeat, while the Elite Four has changed in three years. * Genders for Pokémon, opening up the ability for two Pokémon to if they are similar enough. * Two additional boxes in the Pokémon Storage System, which now includes the ability to move Pokémon directly between boxes, bringing Pokémon storage to 280. * A new player character, . * Seven new types of Poké Balls, all made from special fruit found only in Johto. * A built-in clock, allowing for in-game events to be affected by the time of day and the days of the week. * Shiny Pokémon, which sparkle when brought into battle. * Baby Pokémon, most of them pre-evolved forms of Generation I Pokémon. * Friendship, introduced in , becomes a stat used by all Pokémon. * Pokémon can now hold items and use them in battle. * A special Pokémon virus is introduced that boosts stats. Major alterations from Generation I * A change in the types of four moves ( , , , and . All formerly , they are now , , , and , respectively. * The addition of as a secondary type for and . * An improved stat system, with the former Special stat being split into Special Attack and Special Defense. * In-game opponents now have Power Points like players. * Although still classified as a Normal type move, now deals typeless damage. * The Bag is no longer one 20-item container, but has four separate sections for different items: Normal items, Poké Balls, TMs and HMs, and Key Items. * HMs can now be activated by interacting with said object (e.g. interacting with water for ) rather than having to manually select a Pokémon to use an HM. * A Key Item can be set to and then subsequently accessed with the select button, for convenience on the field. * Opponent Pokémon Trainers are given individual names. ** When such a Trainer encounters the player and challenges him/her, the player now turns to look at the Trainer. * Exp. All is upgraded into the Exp. Share and is made a held item. ** The definition of "upgrade" and not "replacement" in this situation is due to the items having the same name in the Japanese versions, suggesting an improvement on the item's mechanism and not necessarily a complete and independent substitute. * In the previous generation, a Pokémon could gain enough experience to jump straight from one level to another, thus missing out on any moves it could have learned in the levels between. From this generation onwards, if a Pokémon is currently in the battle, it levels up more than once if it gains enough experience to do so, meaning it does not miss any moves it could learn by level up. While other Pokémon still jump straight from one level to another, they do not miss any moves. * Town Map is replaced with an electronic device, the Pokégear, which also has cellphone and radio capabilities, alongside map functions. * The way the game handles color on the world map has been improved. Overworld sprites such as the no longer change their palettes when moving between areas. * The type chart has changed somewhat from Generation I: : Further additions in * A female choice for the player, . * Animations for all Pokémon when encountered or when sent from their Poké Balls. * A . * A move tutor, outside the Goldenrod City's Game Corner. * Online capabilities of battle, trade and group, through the Pokémon Mobile System GB. * An event, with the Celebi encounter involving a subplot from the Pokémon Mobile System GB. * An event item, with the GS Ball needed in order to catch Celebi. * Event Pokémon caught instead of being obtained by trade. * Special battle music when encountering the Legendary beasts in the wild. * Incorporation of Legendary Pokémon into the plot. Regions Johto Generation II introduced a new region to the Pokémon universe, Johto, located directly west of the Kanto region featured in Generation I. Johto's culture is notably more old-fashioned than Kanto's, especially in the more rural areas, which are more plentiful than in Kanto. Like Kanto, it has a sea to the south and mountains to the north. Starter Pokémon The starter Pokémon introduced in Generation II follow the same - - alignment as those of Kanto. Despite this, they are not the same trio as in Generation I. Instead, Professor Elm offers , , or to the player as protection on an errand to Mr. Pokémon's house on . Unlike other generations, where the first Gym is strong against the Fire-type and weak to Grass and Water, in this generation, the first Gym is strong against Grass, while Fire and Water both have an opening. Also, Pokémon available can cover for the weaknesses of the starter types very early on in the game, unlike in Generation I. Gym Leaders Johto's Gym Leaders specialize in types different from Kanto's Gym Leaders, with eight of the nine types not covered by Kanto being the specialty types of these Gyms. Like Kanto, these Gym Leaders will give out Badges and TMs on their defeat. Kanto Unlike later games in the series, the Generation II games offer the player the chance, once Johto's Gyms are conquered and the Elite Four is defeated, to return to the Kanto region where the Generation I games are set. Here, players will find that many things have changed over the past three years. Gym Leaders Unlike in Generation I, the Gym Leaders of Generation II Kanto will for the most part not give away TMs; only Janine and Erika do this. Discussion of Generation II were among the most-hyped games in the Pokémon franchise, with the innovations introduced in them becoming staples of the series. The later-released began the series' focus on Legendary Pokémon of the regions in which the games take place, first bringing them into the plot of the game. Due to these improvements, Generation II is highly acclaimed among long-time fans. Unlike future games, Generation II stood as an extension and a sequel of Generation I, and has been criticized by some for this. Like Generation I's games, the popularity of the Generation II games proved great enough that were made during Generation IV as sequels to . Another reason why remakes were made was the fact that the original versions are incompatible with Generation III and onward. Johto thematic motif The second generation of Pokémon games were more directed towards mythology and tradition. The three starters were all "pure" element types, fitting the classic Water > Grass > Fire cycle all starters adhere to. Unlike other generations, all of the Johto starters maintain their single types through their final evolutions. This was the first installment that put emphasis on Legendary Pokémon being actual legends in-game, in contrast to and the Legendary birds of Generation I. Ecruteak City fleshed out the legends of and the three beasts, their relationship with one another, and the story behind their departure (the Burned Tower). Lugia was also glimpsed by an elderly man in Ecruteak City, and others, who stated it looked like a dragon in the sky. Even the uncatchable was mentioned as the "Forest's Protector" at the shrine in Ilex Forest. The Kimono Girls upheld ancient tradition in both battling Pokémon and dancing. The buildings in both Ecruteak City and Violet City have an older structure to them as well. Kurt offered a more traditional means of creating Poké Balls via Apricorns which proved variably superior to manufactured Poké Balls. Title screens English title screens Game Boy Color Super Game Boy Japanese title screens Game Boy Color Super Game Boy Korean title screens Trivia * Generation II is the smallest completed generation so far with only seven and three core series games. * Generation II is the only generation in which: ** The starters are initially holding an item (a ). ** The starters remain throughout their evolutions. They are also the only trio whose evolutions do not share any weaknesses with each other. ** The total number of moves are equal to the total number of Pokémon at the time. ** Each Pokémon has a different sprite in the original pair of games (except for and the Johto Legendary trio). ** Pokémon can be traded with a previous generation. * Generation II is also the only generation that did not introduce: ** A pseudo-legendary Pokémon. ** A new villainous team. ** A cat-like evolution: *** Generation I introduced and *** Generation III introduced and *** Generation IV introduced and *** Generation V introduced and *** Generation VI introduced and *** Generation VII introduced , , and ** More than one or move. * In terms of release dates, Generation II is the shortest generation in Japan, with exactly three years between the release of Gold and Silver and Ruby and Sapphire. * Generation II leaves the least extra space for Pokémon in the if one of every species is caught. Only Pokémon may be obtained at once; there are 251 different Pokémon species available in this generation. * Generation II features the first main series game, Crystal, whose Japanese title is in katakana only and that uses an English word, rather than using the Japanese counterpart word in kanji. No game since has been named in kanji. * Unlike in other generations, should the player use a glitch or cheat in a Generation II game to get into tall grass without a Pokémon, the fight will instantly end (and be treated as a victory in case of Trainers), instead of the player sending out a glitch Pokémon. Category:Games de:Zweite Spielgeneration es:Segunda generación fr:Deuxième génération it:Seconda generazione ja:第二世代 zh:第二世代